INSOMNIO
by Yunuen
Summary: ¿Qué tan importante es lo que los demás digan de ti?


En este fic, Migue tiene quince, hago la aclaración por aquello de que él todavía se comporta como un chilpayate de siete o de menos, y no vayan a creer que es un chilpayate de siete o de menos.

n.n

La mayor parte él se la pasa piense y piense, por eso hay apostrofes y muy poca intervención mía, es que sentí que si lo interrumpía, se le perdía el hilo de las ideas.

Y algo más, creo que me quedó trucho, quiero decir que este fic es un fiasco, y por eso no iba a subirlo pero alguien (The Soul of Black Teenager alias "Soul") amenazó con arman un verdadero quilombo en mi casa si no lo subía, osea que iba a hacer algo tan horrible que no puedo decirles qué era, porque hay niños leyendo esto…… ¡hola miniguir 1! ¡hola miniguir 2! n.n y pues con semejante amenaza no tuve otro remedio, así que aquí tienen este fic trucho.

Disclamer: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, al contrario, mi corazón es de ellos, en especial de Leonardo, más que a nadie en el mundo mi corazón le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leo. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico por escribir este fic, lo único que espero obtener son reviews por expresar lo que siento hacia mis entrañables tortugas.

XD

)( )( )( )(

**INSOMNIO**

-'Esta noche está cayendo la primera nevada de invierno ¡Qué bueno que salimos un rato para ver cómo caí la nieve! Lastima que no pudimos permanecer mucho tiempo afuera para ver cómo se cubría poco a poco la ciudad de blanco. Eso de ser una ninja tortuga de sangre fría tiene sus desventajas porque en invierno debemos andar siempre abrigados para no morir congelados, aunque, pensándolo bien, siempre andamos cubiertos, en primavera, en verano, en otoño y en invierno ¡Todo el tiempo! Pero sólo cuando salimos a las calles y nada más para que no nos descubran los humanos, pero en la época de calor no hay tanto problema, con que nos cubramos con ropas ligeras ya estuvo y en invierno nos cubrimos bien y estamos calientitos, pero cuando hace mucho frío y es la hora de ir a la camita, es cuando sufrimos más, o al menos yo…bbbrrr….¡Qué frío hace, y así no puedo dormir! Hace horas que estoy acostadito y tapado hasta la cabeza con tres gruesos cobertores y no me calientan nada de nada, y dejar la luz prendida tampoco me ayuda ¡Me muero de frío! Ya me parece estar oyendo a Rafa: _¡Sufres porque quieres! ¡Ahí tienes muchos cobertores y cobijas hasta para aventar para arriba! ¡O puedes prender la calefacción! ¿Qué más quieres?..._Es que…me acaloro si me echo muchos cobertores, me aplastan, aparte de asfixiarme, y si sólo me cubro con uno o dos me muero de frío…bbbrrr…como ahorita y la calefacción no me ayuda tampoco… da lo mismo si me acuesto con la ropa puesta, siento que me ahogo, así no puedo dormir a gusto ¿Por qué tuve que aceptar esa apuesta con Rafa?: _¡Ay sí! Es la primera nevada del invierno y Miguelito dormirá con su niñera. El bebé va a dormir con su hermano mayor. _¡Y yo todavía le digo que no es cierto, qué no soy un bebé! Y que le apuesto a que esta noche….un segundo… yo le aposte… ¡Yo le hice la apuesta a Rafa! ¡Cielos! ¡Soy tan tonto! No le hubiera dicho nada, no estaría sufriendo ahorita…apostarle a que esta noche no dormiría con Leo para no pasar frío ¡Ya ni llorar es bueno! Y Leo no estaba para ayudarme a pensarlo dos veces antes de abrir la bocota ¿Y él dónde andaba? Ah, sí, en el baño, y cuando salió ya para irse a dormir yo ya había metido la pata ¿Por qué no puedo dormir con muchos cobertores? ¿Por qué no me sirve a mí la calefacción? Mis hermanos no tienen problema, ya deben estar durmiendo tranquilamente, hasta me parece oír los ronquidos de locomotora de Rafa. Y ahí está Rafa otra vez: _El bebé consentido y miedoso_ _que no puede dormir solito _¡Te digo que no soy un bebé! Es como dice Doni, que soy el más friolento de los cuatro, pero que eso no es una explicación razonable para que sólo pueda dormir cómodamente en invierno cuando duermo con alguien...y… ¿si voy con alguien más? La apuesta fue que no dormiría con Leo pero no dije nada de dormir con alguien más… con Sensei…no, no quiero molestarlo, él ya no puede aguantar la lata que doy en el día y molestarlo en la noche como que no. Ir con Doni… tampoco, él también se queja de mi, que por qué no maduro, que por qué sigo coleccionando comics, que por qué sigo jugando con mis adoradas figuras de colección, que debería deja de jugar el nientiendo, que debería dejar de leer comics, que debería dejar de hacerme pato y aprovechar mejor mi tiempo en algo más de provecho como ejercitar mi mente en lugar de atrofiarla con todas esas cosas. Sé que no lo dice para molestarme, él no es como Rafa, Doni sólo lo dice por mi bien… ir con Rafa, con ese menos………… Ser maduro ¿Y cómo se le hace? ¿No habrá un manual que diga cómo ser maduro? Le preguntaré a Leo mañana…mejor ahorita, sí, voy con él y… ¡No Miguel! ¡No puedes ir con tu hermano mayor! ¿Quieres perder la apuesta? Apostar dos meses de ocuparse de los quehaceres del otro…hubiera apostado una semana nada más…… ¡Es que Rafa me estaba friegue y friegue diciendo que soy un bebé que no lo pensé! …BBBRRRR… ¡Creo que hace más frío!... Miguelón, debes elegir, no tienes mucho tiempo, o mueres congelado o mueres asfixiado de calor. Frío o calor…Calor o frío… ¡Qué difícil es escoger tu propia muerte! Y eso que nada más tengo dos opciones. Y ya que voy a morir, creo que debería dejar un testamento, pero no puedo dejar mi refugio para buscar papel y lápiz, si lo hago seguro y muero congelado…frío…debería morir congelado, así conservaría mi bella persona…y mi testamento ¿cómo lo escribo? Mmmmm… justo cuando necesito a Leo y no está conmigo, a él se le ocurría una fantástica idea: cómo escribir mi testamento sin tener que salir de mi camita ¿Cómo le hará él para tener ideas? Y no nada más tiene buenas ideas, también se le ocurren bonitas frases, quizás porque lee mucho y de muchos temas, yo también debería leer, me hace mucha falta… y me hace falta una idea, piensa, piensa, piensa………… ¡Ujule! Creo que sería más fácil regresar del más allá para hacerles saber mi voluntad… a ver, entonces eso haré, cuando muera me convertiré en fantasma y entonces les diré qué le dejo a cada uno…falta pensar qué le voy a dejar a cada uno, aunque no tengo muchas cosas: toda mi ropa que se la repartan mis hermanos, mis videojuegos se los dejo a Rafa, mi megacolección de comics…eh… ¿Podré llevármela? No creo, se la dejaré a Leo pero le diré que la cuide mucho, en varios años valdrá una fortuna y quien mejor que él para que cuide mis adorados comics, sólo que las colecciones no valen nada si le falta un solo número, también le pediré que no deje de comprar ninguno ¿Qué más? ¡Ah sí! Mi osito de peluche, se lo dejo a Leo, así le hará compañía al suyo y……… mi oso………mi oso no está conmigo, ya decía yo que me faltaba algo……… ¡MI OSO! ¡MI OSITO ESTÁ ALLÁ AFUERA, EN EL CRUDO INVIERNO! ¡OLVIDE TRAERLO AL REFUGIO! ¡Tenía tanto frío que me metí a la cama bien rápido! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? No te digo Miguel Ángel, puras fallas contigo ¡¿AHORA QUÉ HAGO?! ¡NO PUEDO DEJARLO ALLA AFUERA EN MEDIO DE LA TORMENTA DE NIEVE! ¿QUÉ HAGO? ¿QUÉ HAGO? ¿QUÉ HAGO? ………………¡Cálmate! ¡Él está bien! Es un oso después de todo, sabe sobrevivir al invierno, le diste de comer bien durante el año y ahora sus reservas le ayudarán a sobrevivir al menos hasta que pase la tormenta…tranquilo… eso es… respira…con… calma… inhala… exhala… inhala… exhala… inhala… exhala… inhala… exhala… inhala… exhala… Eso sirvió, ya no siento que me vaya a dar el patatús, él estará bien. Migue, debes concentrarte en no morir y ganarle la apuesta a Rafa ¡Sí se puede! ¡Sí se puede! ¡Sí se puede! ¿Y cómo saldré de ésta? ¿CÓMO LE HAGO?……¡BBBBRRRRRRRR!…de…veras,…hace…más…frío,…ahora…estoy…temblando,…ya…no…me…calientan….nada…los…tres…cobertores,…ni…haciéndome…bolita…logro…sentirme…calientito…………Es…mi…fin………voy… a ….colgar… los…tenis…y … eso… que …ni …uso…… ¡No… chilles!...Por…eso…Rafa…te…sigue…diciendo…que…eres…un…bebé……………Es…que………me…siento…tan…tan…solito…¡Sin…hermanos…sin…padre…y…sin…perro…que…me…ladre!...¡No…se…pudo!....¡Voy…a…morir!...¡Voy…a…morir!...¡Voy…a…morir!...¡Voy…a…morir!...¡Voy…a…morir!....¡Voy…a…morir!...¡Voy…a…morir!...¡Voy…a…morir!...¡Voy…a…morir!...¡Voy…a…morir!....¡Voy…a…morir!...¡Voy…a…morir!...¡Voy…a…morir!...¡Voy…a…morir!...¡Voy…a…morir!.....................¡Diosito…si…me…salvas…de…ésta…prometo…que…que…me…portaré…bien!...¡Me…comeré…las…verduras!...¡No…pondré…cara…de…fuchi…a…la…comida…de..Leo!...¡No…me…dormiré…en…la…meditación!...¡Ya…no…haré…travesuras!...¡Veré…programas…educativos!...¡Ya…no…jugaré…videojuegos!...¡Leeré…libros!............¡PROMETO…DESHACERME…DE…MIS…ADORADOS…COMICS…Y…FIGURAS…DE…ACCION!...¡LO…PROMETO!...¡LO…PROMETO!...¡LO…!..................................... ¡Orale! Ya no siento tanto frío, pero ¿por qué? Espera, tengo otro cobertor encima ¿Quién me echo otro cobertor? Si me asomo un poquito para ver quién es…

Miguel Ángel se destapa un poco justo cuando otra tortuga levanta los cobertores para meterse en la cama con él.

-'¡LEO!'

Miguel Ángel mira incrédulo como su hermano mayor se mete a la cama, y apenas Leonardo se sienta sobre ésta y a punto de abrir la boca, seguramente para explicar su intromisión, se incorpora y se abalanza sobre de él para abrazarlo con desesperación.

-¡LEO! ¡VINISTE! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡ME SALV…!

Miguel Ángel no puede seguir agradeciendo y termina por llorar.

Leonardo está confundido, aparte de que su rostro refleja cansancio, preguntándose por qué llora su hermano menor. No dice nada y deja que se desahogue con libertad. Lo abraza con un solo brazo y el otro lo usa para jalar los cobertores y cubrir a Miguel Ángel perfectamente y después lo rodea con su brazo libre, aunque su propia espalda queda al descubierto. Le da un ligero escalofrío, en verdad está haciendo más frío que hace un rato.

Y así lo sostiene por un momento, hasta que Miguel Ángel se tranquiliza.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-pregunta Leonardo con infinitas paciencia y ternura.

-Sí…gracias…-suspira aliviado-gracias por venir hermano.

Miguel Ángel ya se ha calmado pero no suelta a su hermano mayor.

-Bueno…-Leonardo lo aparta para hablarle de frente-tú no fuiste a mi habitación y creí que…finalmente habías decidido dormir solo. Me asome nada más para ver que estabas bien porque el frío se está intensificando, y al asomarme, te encontré titiritando y por eso te eché otro cobertor encima y pensé que… tal vez… podría estar contigo sólo por esta noche porque yo también estaba pasando frío y por eso me metí en tu cama. No quiero molestarte, si no quieres mi compañía…

-No Leo, está bien, puedes quedarte. No había ido contigo porque…porque…hace mucho frío y no podía dejar mi camita, gracias por venir.

-Eso pensé y gracias por permitir que me quede.

Miguel Ángel se pasa un brazo por la cara para secarse el humedecido rostro y se recuesta con su hermano y ambos se envuelven bien en los cálidos cobertores.

Leonardo cierra los ojos enseguida.

Miguel Ángel lo mira fijamente.

-'Leo se ve muy cansado, creo que no ha dormido nada. Yo he dormitado a ratos, y si no fuera por el frío, hace un buen que ya estaría durmiendo…él dijo que me estaba esperando, no durmió ni tantito por estarme esperando.'

Se acerca más a Leonardo para refugiarse en el plastrón de su hermano mayor.

Leonardo le pasa el brazo por encima para abrazarlo.

-'¡Qué bien estoy ahora! Así sí puedo dormir…y mi oso… ¡Aún está en la tempestad y…! ¡Cielos! siempre lo olvido, ya no tengo osito, hace años que Rafa me lo quitó y lo arrojó al drenaje, pero...pudo haberme quitado mi osito pero no puede alejarme de mi hermano mayor…_El bebé consentido…_Rafa ¡Ya cállate! ¿Por qué le hago caso a Rafa, si Leo me deja que me quede con él cuando tengo pesadillas o cuando tengo frío? ¿Cuál es su problema? Eh…sí hay un problema…prometí deshacerme de mis cómics y de mis figuras…es…un precio muy alto.' Leo… ¿estás despierto?

-Mh.

-Uno debe… cumplir sus promesas ¿Verdad?

-Mmh.

-Es parte de… ser maduro ¿Verdad?

-Mmh.

-¿Aunque ya no quiera cumplirlas?

-Mmh.

-'Me está dando el avión. Cómo no, si ya se está quedando dormido. Mañana le pregunto ¡Diosito, dame una señal de que me das chance de conservar mis cómics y mis muñecos! ¡Prometo cumplir lo demás pero déjame conservar mis tesoros!'

Leonardo siente la tensión de Miguel Ángel, algo debe preocuparle, así que abre sus cansados ojos y yergue un poco su cabeza sólo por un momento para besar tiernamente la cabeza de su hermano menor.

-Buenas noches-le susurra.

-Buenas noches.-Miguel Ángel murmura ya tranquilo.

Los dos cierran los ojos para pasar, ahora sí bien confortables, la primera nevada de invierno.

-'¡Diosito, gracias! Ahora que tendré dos meses de no hacer nada de deberes, osease, un montón de tiempo libre…creo que comenzaré a practicar eso de ser maduro.'

)( )( )( )(

¿Creen que Migue cumplirá sus promesas?

Espero que no les haya parecido demasiado tonto o cursi, o improbable, pensándolo bien no creo que en la guarida pasen frío, pero como les dije, Soul me amenazó con hacer quilombo si no subía este fic, así que si tienen cualquier duda, comentario o petición o cualquier aclaración que deseen pedir, o si de plano merezco que me arrojen jitomatazos o que me griten abucheos (esta vez creo que sí) primero háganselo saber a Soul y despuecito a mí.

Gracias por leer mi fic trucho.


End file.
